stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626
Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 is a platform game released for the PlayStation 2 in North America on June 19, 2002. It serves as a prequel to the film Lilo & Stitch, showing the life of Jumba and Experiment 626/Stitch before their capture by the Galactic Federation. In the game, the player plays as Experiment 626 as he causes destruction and collects DNA for Jumba's illegal genetic mutations. The game also features the only appearance of Experiment 621/Chopsuey. Plot Dr. Jumba Jookiba has just finished creating his latest experiment, number 626. He has high hopes for this experiment and is sending him on a mission: collect strands of DNA from all over the galaxy and cause destruction along the way if necessary. The purpose of this mission is to help Jumba create new experiments and fuel teleporting machines that allow 626 to move between worlds. Jumba had previously sent another experiment on this mission, number 621, but was disappointed by the results. 626 encounters a number of obstacles in his mission including: *Soldiers from the Galactic Federation sent by Captain Gantu to capture 626 because of the destruction he is causing. *Dr. Habbitrale, an evil scientist and rival to Jumba believes that 626 has been sent to attack him . He responds by placing a mutating gene in members of an alien species called Greema and sends the Greemas to destroy 626 in order to prove he is a better scientist than Jumba. 626 eventually finds himself in Habbitrale's lair where he is confronted by Habbitrale controlling a giant robot. 626 destroys the robot with the help of rockets and Habbitrale is left floating through space trapped inside a giant hamster ball. Jumba is pleased with 626's efforts, however experiment 621 is becoming increasingly jealous and develops a hatred of 626. 621 has secretly been collecting his own strands of DNA and eventually uses them to mutate himself into a large monster with the intention of killing 626 and impressing Jumba. 626 defeats 621 by tricking him into repeatedly electrocuting himself until he is knocked out. As soon as Jumba finds 621's unconscious body, Gantu arrives and arrests them both. 626 was able to hide and his mission is now to rescue Jumba while collecting DNA along the way. After he rescues Jumba the pair decide to take revenge on Gantu. They do this by knocking him out using a freezing gun and some rockets. The pair decide to fly through the galaxy with a space cruiser, and Gantu vows to eventually catch them both. Gameplay Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 is a basic platformer, with an environment for exploring, item finding and fighting enemies. Throughout the game, Jumba gives advice to 626 through floating intercoms. When 626 loses health he can replenish it using "alien toes" which resemble chicken drumsticks. A rare but helpful item is a golden lightening bolt which gives 626 temporary invincibility. 626 will turn gold himself during this period. 626's main weapons are plasma guns with fire power increasing as he finds more guns. He can carry up to four plasma guns at once. There are 2 special guns: a "Big Gun" that fires guided rockets which do massive damage and a Freeze Ray which coats enemies in ice. 626 can also lift and throw enemies and can slam into them when in the air. 626 has the ability to move at a high speed, making the world around him appear in slow motion. However, this ability is limited and players must collect floating timers for him to be able to use it. 626 is also capable of climbing walls covered in wires or vines. Two additional gadgets appear in some levels: a Grapple gun which allows 626 to swing from branches and beams and a jet pack which can allow 626 limited flight time. Like most platformers, the game includes collectibles that the player must find to progress throughout the game. The primary collectible is DNA strands which unlock new levels and bosses. Another collectible is movie reels which unlock scenes from the Lilo & Stitch film. Movie reels can either be floating in random areas or are obtained by chasing after flying robots called Squid bots. There are 900 DNA strands and 105 movie reels in total. Worlds Not much is revealed about the worlds that 626 visits on his travels aside from a few comments by Jumba through the intercoms. 626 often visits different levels within the same world. Jungle World The jungle world is visited frequently by 626. It is the home of Greemas, Buzzards, and whale-like creatures called Wuncs. As its name suggests, the jungle world is full of trees, rivers, waterfalls, and lakes; however, instead of water the liquid is a poisonous acid. Dr. Habbitrale set up operations in this world so he could genetically mutate the native Greemas. Pizton This is a planet which appears to frequently use gas, likely as a power source. 626 explores two factory-like areas and a metropolitan city. The city is also featured in an alternate opening in the Lilo & Stitch film, where a video of Stitch causing destruction is shown at his trial. Jumba's Lab 626 visits different parts of his creator's lab including an egg factory, an aviary used for jetpack flight and an area full of energy beams appearing to be the main source of power. It is also in Jumba's lab where 626 battles 621. Military Complex A ship or planet run by the Galactic Federation which is rife with soldiers. The prison where Jumba is held in the Lilo & Stitch film is featured in a level called "Welcome Aboard". 626 rides on top of police cruisers to travel through this area. Cast *Chris Sanders as Experiment 626 *David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu *Frank Welker as Experiment 621 and Greemas *James Arnold Taylor as Dr. Habbitrale and soldiers *Jennifer Hale as the computer voice Experiments *626: Stitch *621: Chopsuey Gallery Ex626tscreen.png 621-during-gameplay-3.png 621-during-gameplay-2.png 621-during-gameplay-1.png Covers 626 PAL cover1.png|PAL cover 626 PAL cover2.png|PAL cover 528433 27059 back.jpg|NTSC back cover 626 PAL back.png|PAL back cover 626 NTSC disc.png|NTSC disc 626 PAL disc.png|PAL disc Models Characters and bosses 626 game model.png|Experiment 626 626 with jet pack.png|626 wearing the jet pack Jumba game model.png|Jumba (in a gunship) 621 game model.png|621 after mutating Gantu game model.png|Captain Gantu Items Alien toe 626.png|Alien toe Timer 626.png|Slow mo timer Intercom 626.png|Intercom Lightening bolt 626.png|Invincibility lightning bolt Movie reel 626.png|Movie reel Squidbot 626.png|Squid bot Standard gun model.png|Standard gun Grapple gun model.png|Grapple Gun Jet pack model.png|Jet pack Big gun model.png|Big gun Freeze gun model.png|Freeze gun Enemies Soldier 626.png|Soldier Frogbot 626 1.png|Frogbot (first type) Frogbot 626 2.png|Frogbot (second type) External link *PAL region press kit for Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise and Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (ISO download on the Internet Archive) Category:Games